Orphan at My Door
Orphan at My Door: The Home Child Diary of Victoria Cope is the first book in the Dear Canada series. It was published in August 2001 and was written by Jean Little. The book was followed by Sarah Ellis' A Prairie as Wide as the Sea. Dedication :"For Mary Ronzio, an inspired researcher and cherished friend." Book description Original= :"''Saturday, May 28, 1897, Bedtime We went and got our Home Girl. She is very small and shy. Her name is Mary Anna Wilson and she is twelve years old. She looks as though she's ten. There were just four children on the station platform. Only one of them was a girl. All four wore labels with their names written on them, and each of them had a trunk—a big, wooden one with brass corners. I could tell Father was displeased about something. "We need someone strong to help my wife," he told the woman waiting with the children. "That girl is nothing but a child. A sickly youngster wouldn't be worth her keep." The girl had her head ducked down so far we could just see the top of her hat. She could not help but hear every word he spoke." |-| French= :"Samedi 29 mai 1897, dans mon lit Nous somme allés chercher notre orpheline. Elle est toute petite et très timide. Elle s'appelle Mary Anna Wilson et elle a douze ans. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas plus de dix ans. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la gare, il n'y avait que quatre enfants sur le quai. Et seulement une fille. Chacun des quatre enfants portait une étiquette avec son nom écrit dessus et se tenait à côté d'un coffre avec son nom écrit dessus, aussi. C'étaient de gros coffres en bois avec des coins en laiton. Je voyais biens que papa était contrarié par quelque chose. «Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour aider mon épouse, a-t-il dit à la dame. Mais vois m'emmenez une enfant. Un pauvre petit être maladif qui ne sera d'aucune aide.» La fille a baissé la tête, tellement qu'on ne voyait plus que le dessus de son chapeau. Elle ne pouvait pa faire autrement que d'entendre ce qu'il disait." Plot Characters *'Victoria Cope' Author Editions Orphan-at-My-Door-Fr.jpg|''Ma soeur orpheline French edition (February 2005)https://www.amazon.ca/Cher-Journal-orpheline-Victoria-Ontario/dp/0439958709 Awards *Canadian Library Association Book of the Year for Children (2001) - winnerhttp://bookcentre.ca/awards/canadian-library-association-book-year-children-award/ *Canadian Children's Book Centre, Our Choice (2002) - commendedhttp://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/awards/ *Saskatchewan Young Readers' Choice, Diamond Willow Award (2003) - short-listedhttps://willowawards.ca/previous-years/2003/ *Manitoba Young Readers' Choice Award (2003) - short-listedhttp://www.myrca.ca/2003-2/ *Red Cedar Award, BC Young Readers' Choice (2004) - short-listed Acknowledgements :"Thanks to Barbara Hehner for her careful checking of the manuscript, and to Dr. Joy Parr, author of ''Labouring Children, for her historical expertise." References See also External links *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/books/orphanatmydoor.htm ''Orphan at My Door at Scholastic Canada] *[http://www.scholastic.ca/editions/livres/collections/cherjournal/livres/masoeurorpheline.htm Orphan at My Door at Scholastic Canada] (French) *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/teaching/pdfs/Orphanatmydoor.pdf Orphan at My Door Discussion Guide at Scholastic Canada] * Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada books Category:Orphan at My Door Category:Books by Jean Little